


Love Me Tender

by lebeaus



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Everything I've Ever Written Is Written For Myself, Fluff, I Love This Pairing And I Will Die For It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebeaus/pseuds/lebeaus
Summary: Pietro and Remy talk about the future





	Love Me Tender

Remy walked carefully, stepping silently into the kitchen. Stealthily as he could he snuck across the large tiles, past the fridge, and up behind the man peeling potatoes over the sink. He swiftly and noiselessly wrapped his arms around the silver-haired man and leaned forward. 

“Hello Remy.” Pietro sighed, setting his knife down on the counter.

Remy smiled and inhaled deeply, placing a kiss on his partner's neck “Bonjour mon amour. What’re you up to?” He asked resting his head on Pietro’s shoulder.

“What does it look like I’m doing.” Pietro responded, picking the knife back up and peeling the rest of the potato.

Remy shrugged “Looks like somethin’ that can wait until later. I was thinkin’ we could sit on the couch fer a bit an’ talk. Maybe someone could carry me?” Remy hinted.

Pietro put down the knife and potato and turned to face Remy. Remy took a step back and Pietro scooped him up. He carried his fiancé to the couch, laying him down gently on the leather surface. Remy sat up lazily, propping himself up with his arms. He watched closely as Pietro pulled a blanket off the back off the couch and sat down next to him.

Remy placed a kiss on Pietro's jawline and then rested his head on Pietro's chest. Pietro smiled and kissed Remy's forehead and began to run his fingers through his hair. Remy sighed and shut his eyes, snaking an arm behind Pietro’s back and draping the other over his stomach. The two sat there for a while, not speaking, just basking in each other's presence.

Remy finally spoke up after a couple of minutes “So, next month.” Remy said, dragging out the first word.

“Yes, next month. It's coming up faster than I imagined.” Pietro responded, carefully braiding Remy’s hair into one big braid. He undid the braid as quickly as he had created it, watching as Remy’s hair fell back into place.

“We can always postpone it if yer havin’ second thoughts.” Remy spoke, sounding nervous. He knew Pietro loved him but he still worried about the two of them not working out in the end.

“Remy, it’s a wedding, even if I did have second thoughts we couldn’t just postpone it. And you should know for a fact that I would never have second thoughts about this” Pietro responded, wrapping an arm around his soon-to-be husband. Remy grinned up at him, trying to lean up to kiss Pietro. Pietro chuckled and leaned down to return the kiss.

“I love you, you know that right? I know I don’t say it a lot but I do.” Pietro said after a long pause, realizing that Remy might worry about him leaving at some point, getting bored with life and moving on. ‘Remy there isn’t anyone I’d rather spend the rest of my days with.”

“Anyone?” Remy asked, half joking.

“Okay, well, if Captain America asked me out-” Pietro said, pretending to get lost in thought.

“Ew! He’s so old Pietro. He’s like 90 Pietro” Remy groaned, forcing himself to gag.

The two laughed for a moment before Remy ran a hand up Pietro’s side, snuggling back into his fiance. Remy was quickly getting tired and Pietro could tell, between the grumbled “I love you”’s and the yawning Pietro knew he needed to get up and finish cooking dinner before his boyfriend decided to take a catnap on him. 

Pietro shifted to get up but Remy held him down. “Remy I need to get up, I was making dinner.” 

“We can just order Thai food or somethin’, stay with me fer longer.” Remy yawned, eyes still closed and his breathing getting slower. Pietro sighed but he was happy. Soon enough Remy was asleep and their cats were starting to curl up towards the end of the rather large couch. 

Pietro began to compare his life to his lover’s. Neither of the two men had a proper childhood and one could see how it had affected them, with Pietro maturing at a faster rate than most and Remy acting like a juvenile delinquent. Pietro loved Remy, immaturity and all. And Remy loved Pietro and his deathly serious personality. Very few things made Pietro smile and Remy was proud to say he was one of them.

Remy was quietly mumbling something in his sleep. Pietro's cold eyes softened as he stared down at the man he loved, splayed out on the couch. Remy was shirtless, he usually was, Pietro admired the scarred body attached to his side. He brought a hand up and traced one of the newer looking scars with a finger, two large parallel cuts on his shoulder. Pietro remembered some story about a girl Remy had been spending time with that gave them to him. Remy lifted a hand sleepily to bat at whatever was touching him. Pietro chuckled as his hand was smacked away.

Pietro yawned and rubbed his face. He really needed to get back to dinner but waking Remy would be the same as taking a sledgehammer to the Venus de Milo. Maybe dinner could wait, Pietro thought, it’s not like he’d been doing anything terribly important. Procrastinating had become a new habit of Pietro’s, Remy had that effect on him. 

Pietro yawned again, being hit with the sudden realization of how tired he was. “Might as well enjoy this while it lasts” he grumbled to himself, reaching carefully for the blanket. He pulled the blanket up to cover Remy’s shoulders. Pietro stretched an arm out to grab a decorative pillow and pulled it behind his head. He closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
